In a vehicle seat slide device in Patent Document 1, a lock lever is pivotably carried on a vertical wall of an upper rail, and the lock lever is engaged by the action of a lock spring with claw portions which are provided at an end of an inner lower flange portion of a lower rail, to lock the upper rail relative to the lower rail. On the other hand, a handle attaching portion which is formed bodily with the lock lever is provided close to a lock lever rotational shaft. An end of a handle is inserted into a hole of the attaching portion, and a spring is engaged with a groove formed at an end portion of the handle to prevent the coming-off after the attachment.
Further, in a vehicle seat slide device in Patent Document 2, a manipulation handle is rotatably supported on a lock lever, and an overhang piece for receiving the manipulation handle on the upper side of the same is provided at an upper part of the lock lever and is pivoted together with the handle which is brought into contact with an upper surface of the handle when the manipulation handle is drawn up. Further, a lift-up spring urging downward is arranged at a shaft portion of the manipulation handle to prevent the ricketiness of the manipulation handle.